A Loving Tutor
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Birthday Present For Orange-Ratchet. Shauna had just managed to win the Multi Battles of the Battle Maison showing how far she had came as a trainer. Though as it turns out, she had a little help from a good friend.


"NO!"

That was the cry of Calum as he held out his hand with a look of horror on his face. Standing right next to him was Shauna as she put her hands over her mouth and gasped just as thunderstruck.

A Lucario that was under the influence of Mega Evolution fell onto the ground skidding across the floor. Wincing in pain, he tried to prop himself on his hands and knees. However, he felt his body failing him as he collapsed on his face. Then, a bright light engulfed him for a second before revealing that he was back to his normal form.

As the two children looked on in disdain, a Sylveon stood right next to the downed Lucario. The poor Fairy-type Pokemon seemed absolutely terrified.

Standing a good distance away from them was a Primeape. He was jogging in place with his arms in a boxing stance while snorting out visible steam out of his nose. He had the look of a berserker in his eyes.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" A man standing a good distance away announced with his hands behind his back.

Standing on the opposite side from Calum and Shauna were two young woman. They were both dressed in extravagant matching outfits which also matched their respective hair and eyes. While the red-clad one put her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face, the blue-clad actually looked just as shocked as the others.

"Ack! I'm sorry!" The blue-clad woman shrieked.

The red-clad woman's smirk vanished as she rolled her eyes. "Evelyn, for crying out loud, love! We are SUPPOSED to be rough!"

"I know, Dana…" The blue-clad woman said looking down poking her fingers together. "But…"

The red-clad woman merely shook her head. "Look, if you are going to apologize, at least do it when BOTH of our guests' Pokemon are knocked out, all right?"

"Um, alright…" Evelyn said timidly before looking ahead at the Primeape. "Primeape, let's end this swiftly so it wouldn't be any more painful for our guests!"

The ape looked back at his unlikely trainer and nodded his head before looking back at his opponent just in time to see Lucario being engulfed in a red light. In a flash, he went back to Calum's Pokeball.

"Thanks, pal. Take a nice, long rest." Calum said softly to the Pokeball before turning to Shauna. "Well, it looks like it is all up to you, Shauna."

The brunette's eyes bugged out as she looked up at his friend. "EHHHH?"

"Shauna, you and Sylveon are our only hope now of winning the Multi Battle Tournament!" Calum urged while clenching his fist in determination. "I need you…"

"But… But…" Shauna sputtered with the colour draining from her tan skin.

"Primeape, use Stone Edge!" Evelyn yelled at the top of her lungs, though it sounded more out of desperation.

The Fighting-Type Pokemon obliged his shy trainer before pouncing himself forward at Sylveon pulling its fist. The smaller Pokemon stared in fear as everyone felt that the moment was going in slow-motion.

It was then Shauna snapped out of her daze.

"JUMP TO THE RIGHT!"

Sylveon's pupils shrank before pouncing to the side. Just in time as Primeape punched the ground in front of her hard summoning several stalagmites to pop out of the ground barely missing her.

"Oh no! I messed it up!" Evelyn gasped putting her hands on her cheeks. "Um, try the attack again, hurry!"

Shauna shrieked before shouting out a command. "Sylveon, rush underneath the attack!"

The pink-furred fairy then rushed forward toward Primeape and scampered between his legs just as the larger Pokemon slammed his fist on the ground, summoning more stalagmites.

While the battle was going on, several people watched from either the ground floor which they were on or from the banister of an upper floor. They were all looking pretty excited to see the match going down to the wire.

Three particular people were watching from the banister. Serena, Tierno and Trevor. The three friends were staring down the fight in both anticipation and worry.

"Whoa, it is coming down to wire, isn't it?" Trevor said while leaning over the banister in awe.

"I'll say it is." Serena noted while crossing her arms. "I still can't believe that both of Calum's Pokemon had been knocked out like that."

"Yeah, I mean I know I been told that the Battle Chatelaines were good but to defeat the two heavy-hitters of Kalos' CHAMPION!" Tierno said in disbelief.

His gaze then focused on Shauna who kept telling Sylveon to dodge. Though, the entire time, she looked like she was about to have a mental breakdown.

"Do you think Shauna will be okay?" Tierno asked with sympathy in his voice.

"I don't know. I mean obviously not even the Kalos Champion would be able to drag a less than competent trainer all of the way to the end." Serena noted before frowning. "But even still, I don't think even Shauna herself is that confident about her chances."

Tierno blinked twice. "Um, that Evelyn woman doesn't look that confident about her chances either."

"I could see that…" Serena said with a sigh of exasperation. "However, obviously she didn't get to be a Battle Chatelaine despite her extremely timid disposition."

"True…" Tierno muttered before looking down at Trevor. "Yo, Trevor. You know a lot about Pokemon then all of us combined. How do you think the battle is going to go?"

The red-haired child didn't responded. He merely continued to stare down at the battle that was unfolding before him.

Tierno blinked twice. "Um, Trevor?"

The smart guy of the group looked up as if startled. "Huh? Oh, sorry, Tierno. I was too busy focusing on the fight to see how it goes."

The pudgy boy blinked twice. "Um, are you okay? It is usually ME who gets distracted by people's moves."

"I'm fine." Trevor noted before looking back down at the fight. "I am just curious to see how this fight will turn out. That's all."

Serena and Tierno stared at their friend in confusion. It wasn't uncommon to see Trevor invested in a Pokemon battle but not to this extent. Was there a particularly reason behind this?

"EARTHQUAKE!"

Serena and Tierno jumped as they turned their heads back down at the battle. Primeape was leaping up into the air putting both of his fists together. He then slammed it down on the ground with all of his might.

This made the entire playing field shake violently with practically everyone in the room feeling it through their feet. Sylveon was the most affected feeling most of the earthquake. Letting out a loud shout of pain, she collapsed on her side.

Everyone's eyes bugged out as Shauna cried out holding her hand. "SYLVEON!"

"Oh no!" Evelyn gasped putting her hands to her mouth. "What have I done!?"

"What you done was a fascinating finale, darling!" Dana said clapping her hands together. "You won the match for us!"

"But…" Evelyn muttered before looking down.

Shauna stared down looking defeated as Sylveon laid there. Ever since Calum had asked her to be her partner for the Battle Maison's Multi Battles, she had gotten mixed feelings about the whole thing. On one hand, she get to battle side-by-side with one of her friends and was ecstatic that she had actually out of all people, he chose HER.

However, she also knew that this was a team effort so one person makes a grave mistake, BOTH trainers would pay for it. Calum was currently the Champion of Kalos so he probably wouldn't make too many mistakes. However, she knew for a fact that she was arguably the weakest of their little group in terms of battling. She didn't wanted to let Calum down but she did. Such a thought made her eyes became misty.

Suddenly, everyone heard a groan. With their eyes widening, they turned the direction of the voice. It was Sylveon. She grunted in pain slowly getting up on all fours. She was completely bruised from head to toe and obviously looked like she was about to pass out but she was still conscious.

Evelyn saw this and let out a big yelp before pointing her finger out.

"Cross Chop! Now!" The blue-haired Battle Chatelaine practically shrieked.

Shauna's eyes bugged out when she saw Primeape rushing towards the weakened Fairy. Fighting may not be very effective against Fairy-types but judging by how Sylveon was struggling to stay up, it should be more than enough to knock her out.

"Sylveon, DAZZLING GLEAM!"

Sylveon's eyes bugged out just as Primeape was about to strike her with both hands. Then, literally at the last second, the Eeveelution got engulfed in a bright light. Said light was projected forward in a wide, sparkling wall of radiance.

The wall then struck Primeape and judging by how the ape reacted, it actually seemed to physically strike him a few times. It also sent him flying backwards a few feet. Everyone looked with wide eyes at the Primeape skidded on his back before laying down straight. They all stared in stunned silence as the announcer went to check up on Primeape.

"Primeape is unable to battle!" He shouted before raising one hand up. "Victory goes to Calum and Shauna!"

Immediately, most of the spectators in the room had immediately started cheering out loud for the grand comeback of the challengers. Shauna merely stared at the weakened Sylveon with wide eyes looking as if she was stunned by what had just happened.

"Shauna, you did it!" Calum said before placing his hands on top of his friend's shoulders with a bright smile.

The brunette looked up still stunned. "I-I did!"

"Yeah, you won us the Multi Battles for us!" Calum nodded.

Shauna continued to stare like a Deerling trapped in the headlights. She had done it. Not only had she came through for Calum but she had managed to win the tournament for the both of them.

Soon, her eyes lit up brightly as she put her fists on her face with a large squee before rushing off towards the weakened Sylveon. Immediately, she scooped her Pokemon up in her arms and started to hug her tightly cuddling her face against her white and pink fur.

"Sylveon, you did it! You came through for us!" Shauna said brightly.

Despite being completely weakened, the Pokemon gave a weak smile as she cuddled her trainer back.

Meanwhile, Evelyn had returned the unconscious Primeape back into her Pokeball. She then turned her head towards Dana with a shamed look on her face. The older sister crossed her arms clearly not happy with their loss.

"Um, sorry, Dana…" Evelyn apologized.

The red-clad Battle Chatelaine merely let out a deep sigh before placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"It is alright, darling. I could tell that you tried your best in the end." Dana reassured. "The important thing was that we give it our all and we gave our guests a good show."

Evelyn weakly nodded her head feeling a little bit better. Meanwhile, the others watched as Calum continued to congratulate Shauna and her Sylveon.

"Whoa, she actually did it! Shauna pulled through!" Tierno said in awe.

"Yeah, they all did." Serena said with a small smile

Trevor on the other hand stayed silent. He merely continued to stare down at the cheering Shauna. He then gave a small smile.

/-/-/-/-/-/

After getting their prize from the Battle Chatelaines they battled and healed up their Pokemon, Calum and Shauna had gone to reunite with the rest of their friends outside of the Battle Maison so the latter could congratulate them on their win.

They then all met up inside of a park so they could talk about their win with the rest of their Pokemon released out of their Pokeballs and going around either playing with each other or taking a rest.

"Oh my gosh! Did you saw what happened!?" Shauna exclaimed brightly. "When Evelyn's Primeape use its Earthquake, I actually thought it was going to swallow me whole."

"Yeah, you WOULD want that at the time." Serena said with a small smirk.

The boys chuckled as Shauna looked down with her cheeks turning red while shyly poking her fingers together.

"Yeah…" Shauna sheepishly admitted. "I thought it was all over when I saw Primeape use his Cross Chop on Lucario."

Calum merely shook his head. "You are being FAR too modest, Shauna. You had been a big help to me from start to finish."

"What? Are you sure you are not just saying that?" The brunette asked looking surprised by Calum's answer.

"Of course not." The Champion of Kalos nodded. "Your Sylveon and Goodra worked well with my Lucario and Tyrantrum nicely. Goodra was an absolute powerhouse back there."

"Maybe TOO much of a powerhouse at times…" Shauna said while looking a little ashamed.

"Hey, hey, hey, you are still hung over using Earthquake, are you?" Calum asked. "Even though Goodra knocked out Tyrantrum, she also knocked out of both of our opponents' Pokemon."

"And Sylveon had proven to be a great compliment for Calum's fighting style." Trevor piped up.

"That's right. Sylveon had been nothing less than a great support Pokemon." Calum agreed with a nod. "Dazzling Gleam was great for offense hitting both targets. Misty Terrain protected us against status effects. Helping Hand made my Pokemon's attacks harder. Heck, even TAIL WHIP was beneficial to my attacks seeing that the only special attack I have is Dragon Pulse."

"Really?" Shauna asked.

"Of course, I couldn't had made it so far if you weren't helping me." Calum reassured. "I mean after all, this IS called Multi Battles for a reason. We had to work as a team."

Shauna paused for a moment. She then smiled and nodded. "Right! Thank you!"

"No problem." Calum reassured. "Though remember, a trainer is only as good as their Pokemon."

Shauna again nodded her head. "You're right. I am going to thank Sylveon and Goodra for winning the Multi Battles for us."

Without a second thought, she jumped up to her feet and happily ran towards the group of Pokemon to meet up with her own with everyone watching her.

"She had really gone a long way since we first started, hasn't she?" Serena noted.

"I say. I mean I had noticed it quite a while back when we last battled each other." Calum noted.

Trevor stayed silent before getting up from his seat. "I might as well go check on my Pokemon as well."

Tierno raised an eyebrow before shrugging with his shoulders. "If you say so, man."

Trevor nodded before walking off towards the group of Pokemon leaving the three friends to talk for a bit.

However, Trevor's Pokemon were nowhere near the direction the red-haired boy was going. Instead he was heading towards Shauna and HER Pokemon. Said tan-skinned girl was happily rubbing Sylveon and Goodra's heads happily.

"Hey, Shauna." Trevor said.

The pink-clad girl stopped petting her Pokemon and turned around to see her friend. "Oh, Trevor! Hey!"

"That was some great battling back there!" The red-haired youth noted.

"Why, thank you! I am just happy that I was able to be a good partner for Calum!" Shauna smiled while putting her hands behind her back.

She then leaned it forward.

"And thank you. For helping me."

Trevor merely shook his head. "All I merely told you was the basic strengths and weaknesses of your Pokemon and gave you some advice."

"Said advice is why I had managed to help Calum last all twenty matches and beat the Battle Chatelaines!" Shauna noted. "That was still very helpful to me."

"No problem. I am just glad that I was able to help you as a trainer." Trevor nodded. "And it is nice that me helping you had paid off in the end."

He then paused for a moment.

"Though I have to ask."

"Hm?" Shauna asked in confusion.

Trevor looked up. "Why did you go to ME?"

"What do you mean?" Shauna asked not understanding the question.

"Well, Calum and Serena are obviously far better trainers than me." Trevor pointed out. "Why not ask THEM to tutor you?"

Shauna merely shook her head. "Calum and Serena may be great trainers but out of all five of us, you seemed to be the most knowledgeable about Pokemon."

Trevor looked to the side. "But even still, that means nothing with my poor track of record in battling."

"I don't agree. You are still more invested in filling the Pokedex than any of us." Shauna said shaking her head. "Surely, you had researched a lot of moves."

"Well, I suppose that is true…" Trevor said scratching the side of his head. "I just wish said research would at least catch up to Calum and Shauna

"Trevor… I don't worry…" Shauna said softly.

"Huh?" The red-haired boy said looking back at his friend.

"I know what it is like to mainly struggling to keep up with Calum and Serena…" Shauna said softly. "I mean Calum is obvious but even if Serena had never won a battle against him, she is still leagues over us."

She then looked down poking her fingers together.

"But still, I don't want to fall behind. At least not that much…" Shauna said. "I want to be able to keep up with Calum and Shauna even though they both could beat me easily in a Pokemon battle."

Trevor paused. "Well, I think you had proven that today by helping out Calum with the Multi Battles."

"Yes, which is when I am really grateful for what you had taught me." Shauna smiled. "Which is why I want to give you a gift."

"A gift?" Trevor asked before shaking his head. "Oh, you don't have to give me anything."

"But I insist!" Shauna said before putting her hand on her hips. "Now close your eyes."

Trevor blinked twice. "Excuse me?"

"Do it." Shauna commended.

Trevor merely rolled his eyes before obeying Shauna by closing them.

"All right, they are closed." Trevor said before holding out his hands as if expecting to be given something. "Now what do you want to give…"

It was then he had suddenly felt something soft pressed against his cheek. Immediately, his eyes snapped open to see Shauna slowly retreating her head back. In a mere second, Trevor's face had immediately turned as red as a basic Fire-Type.

He wasn't the only one shocked. Sylveon, Goodra and practically all of nearby Digimon stared with wide eyes and slack jaws at what had happened.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trevor cried. "What you… Why did… And I…"

Shauna merely giggled blushing as well. Though it was more pink rather than red.

"That was my gift!" She said brightly.

"A KISS!? I haven't even gone on a date yet!" Trevor exclaimed frantically.

Shauna gasped putting her hand to her mouth. "Are you asking me out?"

Trevor's eyes widened. "What? No! I mean, a kiss is just so sudden without, um, dating and stuff so…"

"Okay!" Shauna said brightly.

"Huh?" Trevor asked in confusion.

"We will go on a date." Shauna smiled.

Trevor's eyes shrank to the size of peas. "WHAT!?"

"If you say that a kiss would be sudden without a date..." Shauna said putting her hands behind her back. "Then, let's go on one! If that is what you want…"

"But… But… Why are you so insistent of dating ME!?" Trevor asked.

"What else? I wanted to talk you for all of your help!" Shauna smiled. "Besides, you are kind of cute."

"EH?" Trevor cried out before taking a step back. "A date?"

"Of course! What do you say?" Shauna asked quickly.

"I… I…" Trevor sputtered while taking a step back. "Sure… If that is what you wish…"

It was then he clamped his hands over his mouth realizing what had came out of it. Shauna's eyes lit up when she heard this.

"Really? That's awesome! I know this great place in Lumiose City!" Shauna said brightly. "Shall we meet up there at five?"

"Um, sure?" Trevor shakily answered.

"Great! It's a date! Thank you!" Shauna cheered while jumping in place. "I have to go ask Serena to help me pick out clothes!"

"Hey, wait!" Trevor exclaimed, jumping in place as well though for a completely different. "You are going to tell Serena!?"

"Of course! She is my friend! I don't keep secrets from my friends!" Shauna said before turning around and running off towards the other kids.

Trevor's eyes widened at this as he held out his hand. "Hey, no, wait!"

However, his desperate plea fell on deaf ears. Suddenly, he heard laughter from behind him. Turning around, he found that practically EVERY Pokemon of the group of five was laughing at him. Even Calum's composed Lucario and Serena's quiet Meowstic seemed like they were trying to stop themselves but was failing horribly.

Trevor's eyes widened before growling. "Silence! ALL of you!"

However, it didn't do much to make the Pokemon stop laughing. Trevor's eyebrow twitched violently. Though, he knew for a fact that this would be nothing compared to the verbal torture that Tierno would give him, teasing him about getting a date.

He then let out a deep sigh in defeat trying to drown the Pokemon's laughter out of his ears before looking back at the group to see Shauna talking to them. Judging by their shocked expressions, they seemed like they had just been told. He was clearly not going to hear the end of this.

Still, this was his own fault. What could had possessed him to agree to this date? At first, he thought that was the rush of the whole event before something told him otherwise. There was something that he had made it impossible to say no. Maybe it was how appreciative Shauna was towards him or maybe it was just her adorable, cheerful attitude. Or maybe it was just because of the kiss.

Whatever the reason, Trevor believed whatever the answer was, he would find out on said date. Normally, he would tell himself to see this as another researching project but this had felt so much different from that...


End file.
